


Kittens and Baby Birds

by kranium (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCatWeek2k17, BatKittens, Bonding, Damian is his usual self, Day 5, F/M, Just Add Kittens, Kinda, Selina is done, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kranium
Summary: Damian confronts Selina about the engagement.





	Kittens and Baby Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BatCatWeek 2017: Pompt for day 5- Batkittens

“Have you and Father copulated?”

Selina stared at the child in front of her with an alarmed expression on her face. Damian stared back, an expression of pure boredom on his face. His hands were tightly clasped behind his back.

“Aren’t you a bit too young to know about that sort of thing?” Selina askes tentatively. Damian sneered and the look forcefully reminded her that he was raised by a group of assassins. She sighed deeply knowing this was a conversation she didn’t want to have.“Why do you even care kid?”

“Were you able to satisfy him?” Her mouth flew open as soon as he said those words. She was always amused at the things he came up with- this was a new level.

“If you didn’t look like a cute version of Harry Potter back when he was living in that shitty cupboard under the stairs I would have slapped you. Since you are my fiancé’s son I’m going to pretend you didn’t say such a stupid thing and that I didn’t hear you.”

Damian glares at her, not fully understanding the reference. “You are a criminal and a mortal on top of that. I don’t understand why Father would demean himself by even starting to have a relationship with you.Now on top of that he wants to marry you," he fumed almost spitting out the words.

“Well aren’t you a barrel of sunshine.” 

“This isn’t about me. This is about Father and the fact that his relationship with you puts everyone in danger! Not only him but the whole of Gotham! He is going to be distracted and not fully focused on his actual task of saving this city and the world.”

She had expected outrage and disapproval- she understood that. It still amazed her that the typical idea of Batman as a loner was so far from reality. He had so many strings, so many people around him that loved him and cared for him. She knew dealing with all his kids was going to be tough- she knew the whole engagement was going to be tough.   
Damian though, was going to be the toughest of all. He was still talking and Selina yawned exaggeratedly and placed her hand on her cheek.

“Am I boring you with my highly expertise talk?” He glared with eve more anger than before.

“There’s no need to apologize, I know you can’t help but be an uppity brat,” Selina replied with the fakest smile she can manage. She shifted in her seat and sat upright with a sigh, “If you really think your dad would put me above Gotham’s safety you’re fooling yourself.”

“You don’t know anything, woman.”

“Look baby bird, If you can’t be civil and respectful the shut up and drink your milkshake until you dad gets back from wherever the fuck he is right now. Then you can go cry to him about all of your problems that aren’t even yours in the first place. You don’t have to pretend to like me but I’m not going to stand here while you insult me and disrespect me, men who have done that have ended up with their eyes scratched out. Now do you think that we can have a relationship based solely on respect and not on hatred?”

“I don’t have to pretend to like you- I don’t like you.”

“I’m aware of that. I’m not asking anything from you- only respect.”

A grey cat with one whit paw jumped on Selina’s table and rubbed its head on her hand. Damian stared at it in shock, “Alfred! That’s my cat!”

“Yeah, it is. He was sick,” Selina said as she patted the kitten carefully as it meowed against her.

“I didn’t know what was wrong with him,” he said in a whisper, she could notice real concern in his voice.

“He had a minor infection. It could have gotten worse I just had to give him a small injection, he’s okay now.”

He grabbed his cat and pressed it to his chest, caressing his head softly. He looked at her in a strange way. His eyes didn’t show anger or hatred - she didn’t really know what it was. He hovered in front of her with his hands around his cat. It was such a strange and cute image she couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m going to take that look you’re giving me as a thank you,” she said slowly. He nodded multiple times and rushed out of the door.

Who would have known kittens were so much work.


End file.
